Toontown's Miracle
by Mura Lunwich
Summary: When life gives you Mura, you're going to have to just deal with her and all of the friends she brings along. There's always something to learn when she's around like keeping your doors locked at night and chewing with your mouth closed. Truly, she is Toontown's Mura-cle, and that pun is proof.


A red mouse with vivid, orange hair had been staring down at the body lying in front of her. He lied there peacefully, almost as if he got hit by a bus. There are people out there who like to get hit by a bus, and that's (not) okay! She continued to stare at the body, and after a reasonable amount of time, she ducked down and poked him in the nose.

"...Hmm?" The other mouse's eyes opened, revealing vibrant, blue irises. "What?"

"We're in the middle of a CEO fight," said the red mouse. The sienna mouse stood back up and took a look around to assess the situation.

"Oh, that's right. The dude decided to run me over and stay on top of me for a good ten minutes," he remembered aloud.

"Mmhm."

"So, uh, Mura…." His eyes narrowed. "Where the heck are all our other teammates?"

"They got wiped out, Tas," replied the red mouse.

"Huh. That's a problem," Tas declared. "What's his light at?"

"Green."

"Brilliant." Tas opened his Shtickerbook and flipped through a few pages.

"What are you doing?" asked Mura.

"I'd much rather not stay here for another three hours," replied Tas. "Unfortunately…." He closed his book. "We're stuck here until we go sad."

"Don't be silly! We can still get out of here!" said Mura.

"Oh? How so?"

"Watch this." Mura backed away from a stream of golf balls and performed her ritual: she T-posed and clipped through the floor.

"M-Mura…" muttered Tas. "That's against my religion." He proceeded to get nailed in the face by a "Fore!"

Back at the ranch, Mura clipped into Donald's Dock with her gags intact and her head attached to her neck. "Hoo, alright! What shall I do now that Tas is probably dead?" (Disclaimer: Toons can't die.) "Oh, I know!" _Hey Fast, do you want to hang out?_

 _Fastfestival is sleeping right now,_ said a mysterious voice in her head.

 _Hey Violet, do you want to hang out?_

No reply.

 _Hey Honey Bun, do you want to hang out?_

The whisper couldn't go through because Honey Bun was in a deep sleep.

 _Help!_ whispered Tas.

 _Sorry, I'm too busy helping a friend!_ replied Mura.

 _You stink!_

"I guess I'll go bother Lottie, then." Mura took out a teleporting hole and jumped through it. When she popped out at the other side, she was welcomed with a great shriek louder than Tas's bowels after Taco Tuesday.

"EEK!" screamed Lottie.

"Is that bunny for hello?" asked Mura.

"N-no, it's bunny for, ' _Leas' tell me when you're gonna teleport!_ '" retorted the green, tall bunny with hair so messy, Tas's room would be jealous. "S-s-so, whaddaya want, M?"

"Tas was probably killed in the CEO, so I wanted to hang out with you instead!" said Mura. (Disclaimer: Toons can't die.)

"Uh-huh." Lottie sighed and then looked at the clouds. "Poor mouse."

"I'm sthill alive," growled the aforementioned mouse. Lottie turned to the source of the voice and jumped away in fright, her face ridden with shock.

"Oh, Tas! You're alive!"

"That's whath I _justh_ said," he muttered through his broken teeth. "I'm ath then laff, and being on the sthreeths isn'th helping."

"Oh yeah, Lottie, what are you doing on Thenor Therrace?" asked Mura.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"A-a-a-ah…." She took a few moments to recover from the shock. "O-oh! I was jus' runnin' some errands for lil Mini."

"Here? What does she need?" inquired Mura.

"Uhh… notebook paper?" said Lottie.

"Sheet music?" corrected Mura.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I didn'th know she was intho writhing music. Or sthudying music. Or music," said Tas.

"Me neither, Thas," agreed Mura.

"You're _sthill_ mocking me? If you'll excuse me, I'm going tho go geth my theeth fixed."

"'Theeth,'" repeated Lottie. "That's really amusing, Tas."

"Oh, noth you, thoo! Ugh, see ya guys later." Frustrated, Tas took a deep breath, and then he pulled out his teleporting hole to go to the dentist.

"Byee!" Mura waved goodbye. "So, Lottie, do you need any help?"

"Naw, I already have the notebook paper," she declined.

"Sheet music," corrected Mura.

"Right. I gotta go get these back to Mini now, but she probably won't mind if ya come along."

"Really? Sweet!" Mura followed Lottie down her teleporting hole and they appeared at Minerva's estate. Lottie walked to the front door (also known as the only door) and knocked it hard.

"Miniii! I've got your notebook paper!"

"Sheet music."

"Your sheet music!"

 _Creaaaaak_. A tiny, purple mouse timidly opened the door a crack to see who was outside. Her untidy hair was in desperate need of some brushing-in fact, it has a strange but frequent tendency to get caught inside doorknobs. "H-hey, Lottie and Mura."

"Aww, whatcha shy about? You've known me for two years now!" exclaimed Mura.

Minerva just doesn't like seeing people at her house.

"Thank you, Lottie. H-here's the beans." Minerva slid a small jellybean jar through the crack and grabbed the sheet music from Lottie's hands. She promptly closed the door, but three footsteps later, Mura and Lottie heard a yelp behind the door. They opened the door from outside and unhooked Minerva's hair from the doorknob. "Th-thank you!"

"Hey, Lottie," said Mura. "For such a short person, Minerva's got awfully long hair."

"She does?"

"If you undo her hair tie, her hair goes all the way down to her ankles.

"That's impressive," stated Lottie as she scratched her short, scruffy hair.

When toons talk about Mura, they often talk about her cheerfulness and kindness. Her color choices when it comes to her clothes are also praised, but when asked about a flaw, every single toon resorts to one thing.

"She's a bit _too_ good at being a toon," says everyone.

"To be a toon, you have to do stuff that's funny to make others laugh," says Tas. "Mura does that very well."

In one instance, Tas remarks, he was pulling a refrigerator after a long day of chasing it around. They met while he was on his way home and she offered to help him pull it back. After giving her the rope, Mura suddenly became weightless and the fridge started running again with her soaring through the wind. Tas couldn't help but laugh, but he was upset that he had to go catch it again.

"I'll never forget that time. Mostly because I don't have a fridge anymore," adds Tas.

"Did you need me for something?" Mura walked in through the sliding doors into a certain silver cat's lab. As she snacked on a chocolate-dipped granola bar and chugged down a can of Fanta, she spun around in her office chair and stopped to face Mura. The cat unleashed a sick burp.

"Oh, yeah," said the tiny cat. "So I made this gadget that should help out in Cog battles, and I need someone to test it out."

"Gotcha. What does it do?"

"Uh, it's better if you saw it for yourself." Maria threw a controller with one button to Mura-she almost dropped it the moment it entered her hands. "There's a dummy Cog right over there. I don't have any gags on me so I can't do it."

"For a great scientist, you're pretty lazy," muttered Mura.

"I like to think of it as 'using my energy efficiently.'"

Mura walked to the Cog dummy until she was within battle distance. She pressed the button, and a cannon sprang up in front of her. Her head tilted in curiosity, and the curiosity was quickly fulfilled when an anvil shot out of it and took the Cog's head clean off of its shoulders.

"Th-that's kinda gruesome!" exclaimed Mura.

"Huh? I thought I put a birthday cake in there," said Maria.

"Why would you put a throw gag inside a cannon? We have arms!"

"Sometimes you just don't want to throw anything, so the cannon is a perfect solution. Also, your question should be, 'How did you get an anvil mixed up with a birthday cake?'"

"No, it's understandable," denied Mura.

"N-no, it's not."


End file.
